


Bunberts, Nyanders, and Stores! OH MY!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, What am I doing, and wow i suck, bunberts, but im not good at writing boys banging, dorky boys getting hot, i just like cute things ahhhh, nyanders, sighhh there couldve been sexxx, this was an anon fic for my moirail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorky boyfriends go to a store try ears on and have sloppy make outs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunberts, Nyanders, and Stores! OH MY!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an anon fic i wrote for my moirail.

John and Dave are at a party store. No real reason for being there, mostly its just to kill time. They're in the costume section and John unearths these pair of jet black, velvety soft bunny ears with a matching white, cottony tail. He puts them on in a heartbeat and then starts bouncing around Dave. He's laughing and going on and on about how this was the coolest thing he's found all day. He checks himself out on one of the full length mirrors that line the walls. He pauses his excitement induced babble and asks Dave what he thinks about the bunny set. Except Dave isn't paying attention at all. His attention is to busy noticing how nice that white fluffy tail looks bouncing on that plush rump, and just how well the bunny ears fit John. Lost in his thoughts of Bunberts bouncing around him, he doesn't notice that John is no longer in front of him. He gets a bit startled behind his oh so cool kid pokerface. Normally he's good at observing his surroundings. Have Bunberts turned into some kind of new kryptonite? Did they really affect him that much? 

Once he feels a headband being placed on him from behind does he stop wondering where John went. John giggles behind him until Dave turns around to face him, then his mouth drops open. Dave takes this as a good sign and turns to look at himself in the mirrors. Soon his mouth is hanging open too. John had placed on him a pair of light blonde, soft car ears that blended in perfectly with his hair. It looked almost natural. He turns back to look at John, whose normally tan face is flushed pink, blue eyes avoiding his gaze. He mumbles something about looking to see if there's a matching tail thus leaving Dave alone to admire himself in the mirror.

Dave lowers his shades a bit, enough so that he can see himself without his eyes being fully exposed, and studies himself. Wearing the cat ears reminded him of the Japanese girls his bro used to like back in the day. They'd have animal ears and try being overly exaggerated cute versions of them using sounds and hand gestures. Dave vaguely remembers what they would do for cats. He does a quick look around his surroundings before positioning his left fist by his chin and his right fist above his eye and utters "Nya". He looked as Bro sometimes liked to say, "Kawaii as fuck". He lowers his hands and surveys the area once more before deciding to try more traditional cat-like actions. He rubs his face with his rolled up fist to mimic a cat grooming itself. He goes as far as to lick his hand pretending it was a paw. He stops when he sees John's reflection in the mirror standing not to far from him. Dave lowers his hand and turns around to face him. Did John see everything?

Dave didn't even get a chance to make an excuse for his actions before John was pinning him against the wall, peppering his face with kisses. Repeatedly telling Dave how cute he was and what a good kitty he makes. Dave tries to shove John away to end the bombardment. "For fucks sake John we're in public, stop." Dave's plea falls on deaf ears, until he eventually just gives into John's kisses. The costume section of the store was an area that was secluded and barely trafficked allowing Dave to relax slightly and return some kisses of his own. Kisses turn into sloppy makeouts, sloppy makeouts turn into groping and grinding on John's part and gasping and panting on Dave's, which in turn turn become a flustered store employee awkwardly clearing their throat and telling them that if they had any purchases they should make them now or leave the premises. The boys turn to each other and laugh. It's not everyday you get asked to the store because you're making out in animal wear. They head over to the registers because there is no way that they're leaving the bunny and cat sets behind. They don't even bother taking off the ears. Once they get home John jumps right back to where they left off at the store before they were interrupted and then it doesn't take long before they looking like that youtube video of the bunny humping a cat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUU_oOBZKko

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AVOIDING HAVING TO WRITE A SEX SCENE IS MY LIFE


End file.
